Appetite
by phz
Summary: It's Green's special day, Red thought that he could make a meal full of love for him. But his Pokemon seem to have some other idea that might spike Green's other appetite. Things that involve ribbons, bed, and of course Red himself. Originalshipping. Green/Red. Fluff. Special Verse.


warning & disclaimer: I do not own pokemon orz. Turn back now if you don't like boyxboy.

* * *

Sound of chopping could be heard coming from the kitchen, along with voices that sounded like surprised yelps and pain groans. In the kitchen, there was a young man; standing next the counter with an apron clinging fittingly against the lean body. That man was Red. Sucking his finger lightly, he cried mentally at how hard making a meal was, whilst complaining slightly as to why could it not be as easy as a pokemon battle. Red looked around the cabinet for the first aid kit, when a band aid floated in front of him with a light blue glow aura.

"Ah… Thanks Vee. I was looking for that."

Red petted his Espeon on the head after applying the little piece of band aid on his cut finger and grinned. "I should really learn how to cook from mom. Or I wouldn't be having this problem now, right?" The purple fox purred and nudged his trainer to never give up before strolling away gracefully outside. In the backyard where the black haired trainer could see from the window by the kitchen counter, were his beloved pokemon playing around.

"Now where was I...Slice and cut the ingredient into pieces before boiling them in a pot, and then..." The clumsy trainer read aloud from the instruction from the cook book he found in the house. Placing the book back, Red continued on chopping. He began to take back his comment regarding the instruction a piece of cake. However, just within the next half hour, he had lost count of how many times he almost sliced his fingers off. Huffing at his utter pathetic work, he was determined to complete even if he had to sacrifice his hands.

"Green always makes things looks so easy to do...Even cooking! But no matter, I can do this!" The cheerful trainer smiled confidently at himself. No matter how hard it was, he was going to do it. It was the least he could do for Green for his special day. Or that was what he thought he could do for Green: a warm meal for Green right after he came back from his gym, and maybe something else. Red had no idea how one celebrated their birthday, as his own came and went like a Doduo on rare candy high before he himself noticed. But it was alright, he never had anything big on his own birthday beside a hug and a kiss from his mother. Until recently that is, with Green. Then again, most of the time, Green would missed the exact date (thanks to his work) and would celebrate it days after.

Placing the lid gently on the pot with a small opening, Red breathed a sigh of relief. At least he did not make the kitchen explodes or some sort beside the mess he made. Green would be furious with him and strangle him to death instead. Leaning over the window, Red shouted out to his companions to come back, one by one, all safely back into their Pokeballs. The only two that were left situation at either of his side, loyally waiting for their master, were his Pikachu and Espeon. Both household sized Pokemon licked their master's fingers gently in worry.

"This is nothing guys, you know I have had worst." The red eyed teen smiled happily while pointing at his healed wrists, now covered in black wristband. Moving away from the kitchen after inspecting the pot for the umpteenth time that hour, Red proceeded to make his way to the living room. Both Pokemon followed closely behind the teen.

"Hey...Pika, Vee, what else do you think I can give Green?" the trainer asked. Both Pokemon stared at each other mischievously before nodding. Espeon mewled loudly to get his owner's attention while biting the hem of Red's shirt, dragging the clueless teen towards Green's bedroom. Pikachu, on the other hand, was on a mad hunt for the silky long ribbon they have found some time ago in the closet.

Not before long, a muffled protestation could be heard coming from Green's room along with exciting cries of 'Pika!' and purrs from Espeon.

The poor trainer trapped by his own Pokemon did not have to wait long in his prison, when the sound of door unlocking and creaking traveled to Red's ears. Searching around the room for a time device, he realized that it was around the time that Green would get back soon. Struggling with his tied hands and feet, Red cursed internally that he could not give the brown haired trainer a surprise welcome. He did come unannounced after all.

Counting down to the moment Green stepped into his room, Red was preparing himself mentally for the awkward and embarrassing state he's trapped in to be seen by the Viridian Gym Leader. Having his Pokemon betrayed him was not something he liked but he could not do anything to punish them, being the soft hearted person he was. The raven kept quiet unconsciously, ears keened on any sound made outside. He wondered where his Pokemon have gone to. Did they go back into their Pokeballs already? Red did not know.

During his deep inner conversation with himself, Red was unaware of a pair of intense green eyes burning a hole on his back. Closing the distance between the idiot and himself quietly, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the other to his direction. Tapping the other's forehead lightly when ruby colored eyes widened slightly from shock, Green sighed.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" The youngest Oak whispered calmly against his partner's ear, gaining a flushed and shuddering Red immediately. He knew that Red did not have the guts to do something like that, but it was just too fun to tease the living daylight out of him. The shorter and trapped trainer could only protest grouchily on his bed, muttering lowly about betrayal and no more Pokemon treats in the future. Cupping Red's chin, Green easily lifted the other to face him. "Good idea, but I would rather have you naked under all these ribbons." Pulling a smirk onto his face, completing the famous lady killer Oak impression as claimed by his fans, Green tugged the other's jeans down slowly.

"W-what, no! Of course not...They...Vee… And Pika..." Shifting away from the other's intruding hand; Red could only accept his fate with his predicament now. Blushing deeply and peaking from under his bangs, might as well make use of his bad luck, the red eyed trainer pouted. "Well, happy birthday, Green." Even though it was not what Red has planned, if it made Green happy, it was all good.

"Don't regret your words, Red." Green smirked from above before nipping on the other's exposed neck, leaving evidences of his presence all over the pale smooth skin. Green then kissed the other's hands full of band aids, which he untied earlier when Red was distracted. "But don't do anything that might hurt yourself next time." While Green was kissing each of the fingers tenderly, Red could only smile and nod happily. Then again, Green knew Red was bound to do something stupid no matter what in the future.

"Now that I have such wonderful birthday gift in front of me," Green tugged each of the ribbons loose but did not remove them completely. "It would be rude of me not to enjoy them."

The only thought in Red's mind at that moment was that he wondered when he could actually give Green the gift he prepared so hard earlier that day. Not that it was important now that he had warm hands roaming every inch of his body in a teasing manner. He did not know if he wanted to thank both his Pokemon or reprimand them for doing this to him.

xxx

Omake:

A shirtless Green was waiting impatiently on the dining table, waiting for his Red to prepare dinner for him. Even in his limping state, the raven insisted, not taking no for an answer. He was getting hungry after all, even if his _other hunger_ was satisfied, his stomach was not. Green was about to get up and head for the kitchen but it was not needed when a ravished-looking Red with only Green's shirt on trotted over to his side with a slight limp. The green eyed lover had to grab hold of Red's arm to steady his balance as his shook his head in disapproval.

"Here! I made these for you."

Grinning like a fool, all of Red's love and hard work were inside the meal that was now in front of Green. He had not even tasted for himself yet, so he was a little nervous of the taste, hoping that it would not kill Green's appetite. Hesitation was bubbly up in his throat when Green was about to take his first bite. "Wait! Green-!"

"Too late," Green said, swallowing the food away into his empty stomach. With surprise from Red, Green scooped up another spoonful and ate. "Surprisingly, it doesn't taste bad," Green commented and his smirks were all Red ever need for him to steal Green's spoon and have a bite himself. The green eyed trainer looked at the other and grinned before teasingly touching the other's lips with his spoon.

"You could always ask for a kiss instead of doing it indirectly, Red."

And thus, Red's explanation and protest were silenced by a kiss as Green pushed him over the table. Thanks to that, Red swore that Green is a 'true monster'.

* * *

A birthday fic for sp!Green! I'm glad I was able to make it today /tears of joy/ It's been so long since I last wrote anything... And this is my first try on sp!Character... Hope I didn't make them OOC.

If you want to complain no sexy lemon scene, I would have to apologize in advance... I have no experience writing lemon at all ahah, maybe if I rp with my partner, I _might_ edit this doc in the future.

And once again I would like to thank everyone who read this and review too, it would make me a happier person.


End file.
